


Covered in Sugar

by SailorJollyRegina



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorJollyRegina/pseuds/SailorJollyRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bethyl one shot - Beth asks Daryl an important question. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covered in Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this little idea in my head for the last couple days and I knew if I didn't write it down I would just forget it. It's nothing big, but I thought it was sweet. Takes place sometime after the moonshiners shack but before the funeral home. Enjoy!  
> (It's not been beta'd, so forgive any mistakes please!)

“I miss candy – the not-stale kind” Beth admitted suddenly with a little half-smirk as she threw brush and leaves on the fire.

She’d caught Daryl off guard with her statement and he looked up sharply at her from his knife and whetstone, as if candy were some fantastical thing he’d only heard of in stories.

“Hm?” He grunted to buy himself time to think.

Beth seemed to understand his hesitance and laughed, scooting closer to their small fire, her legs folded underneath her.

“C’mon, you know,” she gestured with her palms face up, “candy. Sweets. Your dentists’ worst nightmare!”

Daryl simply nodded. Yes, he remembered candy. He remembered stealing it from the Gas n’ Go down the street, pocketing whatever was in reach without the attendant noticing. There was no room to be picky when you ‘shopped’ the way Merle had taught him. Daryl remembered now that more often than he’d liked he’d grabbed the Red Hots or Fireballs and would cuss up a storm when he emptied his pockets later. His idea of candy was sweet, not hot. It seemed to defeat the purpose. If he’d wanted to set his mouth on fire he’d have just swallowed a mouthful of his daddy’s favorite drink.

Beth continued to smile, but her eyes were far away, probably remembering the taste of candy and the real luxury it was compared to what was real life nowadays.

“What was your favorite?” she asked, but didn’t give him time to answer before she went on. “C’mon, I bet even Merle – “

That faraway candy-crazed look Beth had had was gone at the mention of Daryl’s brother. She immediately glanced down at her bracelets and began to fiddle with them. Ever since they’d burned down that moonshiners shack together, Daryl like to see a smile on Beth’s face. Daryl knew she thought she had crossed some line – that she shouldn’t have said his name, but he didn’t think Merle was exactly the kind of person, dead _or_ alive, that one should have reverence for. If memories of candy was what made her light up even for just a minute, then goddammit they were going to talk about candy.

He shrugged and then said, “Merle liked those uh, Circus Peanuts, you know?”

Beth scrunched up her nose.

Daryl couldn’t help but smirk a little. “I always thought they were gross. Merle – he had weird tastes.”

She smiled at that and raised her eyebrows at him, silently asking her question over again.

He dropped his gaze and crossed his ankles, fiddled with his knife.

“Always really liked those orange slices with the sugar all over ‘em,” he finally admitted. When he looked up for her reaction, he found her smiling.

“Yeah, those _were_ good” she said quietly, fondly.

“What about you?” Daryl asked, crossing his arms and angling his chin upward. His knife and whetstone laid on the ground now, set aside for their little game.

“Gummi bears,” Beth said and it felt like she was entrusting him with her innermost secrets. She looked heavenward for a moment, her mouth falling open, and seemed to find something up there. “And daddy used to keep those butterscotch candies in his pocket – before. I’d give anything to have one of those now!” Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, but she inhaled sharply through her nose and smiled anyway.

All Daryl knew to do was nod silently at her. He couldn’t work out what to say to be of some comfort, but Beth stood suddenly and walked to where her black bag rested against a large stone. She rifled through it for a moment and then settled back by the fire, only closer to Daryl this time and with something in her hand.

“Here,” and she offered him a can, wiping at her eyes.

Daryl took it and turned it over, reading the label. It was a can of mandarin oranges.

“What’s this?” Daryl asked, confused why this moment would need mandarin oranges.

“From that bait shop we found. I was savin’ it. It’s the closest thing to those orange slices,” Beth said brightly, eyes shining. “They’re not covered in sugar, but you can just pretend.”

He felt a great swell in his chest at the kindness of her gesture – at her need to comfort _him_ even though Daryl could have sworn it was supposed to be the other way around.

Daryl knifed the can open and together they shared some of the best ‘candy’ they’d had in a long time.


End file.
